It's Vegas, Babe
by LoveIsDangerous
Summary: Casey and Derek sneak off to Vegas with friends while their parents go on a second honeymoon. But when they find out their parents are there too, and they have to work together so they won't get caught. Will new feelings form along the way?Dasey
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Since I like trying out new things, I thought I'd do a Dasey story since I've been reading so many of them! Oh, and to those of my readers who have read 'Broken Dream', I already wrote the next chapter but the computer it's on has a virus and I can't use the internet on it, so I'll try my best to rewrite it tomorrow.**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, nor do I own the characters. However, I do own the plot.**

"We're gonna get caught!" Casey whisper-yelled.

"Shh! There are sleeping people in this house!" Derek whispered, covering her mouth. They continued walking until they were out their front door.

"Mom and George are going to kill us! Besides, it's 2 AM!" Casey said, grabbing Derek by the arms and making him face her. Derek raised an eyebrow, looking down at how little space there was between them. Casey shook her head, letting go and pushing him.

"Listen, we're not going to get busted. Nora and George are going to wake up in…" Derek looked at the time on his phone. "three hours to get all their stuff ready for their second honeymoon. They'll be in too much of a hurry to check our rooms before they leave. Now, c'mon!" Derek grabbed Casey's hand and dragged her to their car.

"I can't believe I listened to you. I can't believe I even listened to you before!" Casey complained as they were in the car, Derek driving.

"Look, do you want to go with me or not? Because I could just pull over right now and leave you alone with some hobos!" Derek threatened. Casey frowned, crossing her arms and sliding down in the passenger seat.

Casey was about to say something again, but Derek interrupted her. "If you say one more thing against this I'm leaving you with some hobos!"

Casey lowered her eyes, then continued, "I was going to say, did you pack any toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soap? Anything like that?"

"Casey…its _Vegas_, not camp." Derek rolled his eyes. "why don't you sleep or something? You're going to be driving in a few hours."

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled. "We're staying there for a week!"

"Relax! You could borrow some from Emily or something." Derek said, not really caring.

"Emily's not going! Her parents said 'no', remember?" Casey yelled again.

"Hey, our parents said no too! That's not stopping us, is it?" Derek said. "Now let me focus on the road!" Casey shook her head again, letting herself drift off after a while.

**DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY**

When Casey started driving in the morning, she pulled over to a Wal-Mart. Luckily; she still had some American money left over from their last vacation in California.

When Casey came back to the car, Derek was asleep. When she put the bags in the back and got in the driver's seat she examined Derek's face. He looked like he was having a good dream..

_Derek was smiling at Casey, walking down the isle in her strapless, short wedding gown. _**(Think Sharpay in HSM2 when Troy got freaked out at rehearsal) **_The person who was marrying them was wearing an Elvis costume._

"_Are you ready?" Casey asked him when she reached the end of the isle. Derek nodded, smiling. _

"_You may now kiss the bride. Uh-huh-huh…" 'Elvis' said._

_Derek rolled his eyes at the Elvis impression. Casey had wrapped her arms around him and Derek held onto her back, letting her head fall back with him kissing her._

Casey was almost screaming, but it was muffled by Derek's lips; she finally hit the car horn with her elbow and Derek's eyes opened. Casey was in his arms, and he was _kissing_ her, forcing her to not be able to move in her one side of the car. His eyes widened and he pulled away and let go. Casey fell back on the car seat, shaking her head. _Hmm…he really is the best kisser in school…_ Casey thought, almost smiling to herself. _No! Eww, that's gross! It's _Derek_!!_ She shook her head again, glancing at him. She started the car, and they continued to Vegas like nothing had happened.

**VEGAS-VEGAS-VEGAS-VEGAS-VEGAS-VEGAS-VEGAS-VEGAS-VEGAS-VEGAS-VEGAS**

"WHAT?!" Casey screamed. "No, no, no, no. There has to be a mistake, they said we were getting a room with two beds!"

"I'm sorry, Ms., but there aren't any other rooms available." The young male said.

"Isn't there a bed that you pull out of the couch or something?" Casey asked. But he shook his head no.

Casey sighed, taking the key card from him. She walked up to Derek, who was with a bellboy.

"Heey…" he greeted. He noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"On-one bed…" Casey muttered. "N-no couch bed…"

"What?!" Derek yelled, almost as loud as Casey. But there was no use in backing out now; they were already there.

**DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY**

"I feel for you man…" said a voice on the other line of Derek's phone.

"I mean, it's bad enough to live with her, but share a _bed_ with her?" Derek said, pacing in the small kitchenette.

"I heard that!" Casey yelled from the bathroom, where she was getting ready for when they were going to meet all their friends.

"Ha…same old Casey." Sam laughed. Derek glared, particularly at the way Sam talked about Casey, but he shook it off.

"Hey dude, I have to call you back. See ya later." Derek hung up on his friend.

"Was that Sam?" Casey asked, flipping her hair while walking out of the bathroom. Derek's eyes widened at the sight of how Casey looked. She was wearing a short, strapless black dress that went a few inches above her knees and black boots.

"Derek? Hello-o…" Casey asked, waving her hand in front of Derek's face. He blinked a few times before snapping out of it.

"Oh…yeah. Sorry." He took another look at Casey. _Whoa…Space Case looks so…_ Derek thought. _I mean, she looks whatever._ He shrugged, opening the hotel door for her so they could both go downstairs.

**DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY**

Derek, Casey, Sam, Sally, Ralph and Kendra all met up near the slot machines. Sheldon was supposed to come, but he heard about Emily and backed out of the trip.

"Okay, so does everyone have their fake IDs?" Kendra asked, holding hers up. Everyone but Casey showed theirs.

Casey smiled bluntly, pretending to look for it in her pockets. "Oops, must've left mine back home. Darn, sorry guys…" she said, turning around to leave, but Derek turned her around and stopped her.

"Don't worry, _sis_, I have yours right here." He said, holding the ID and smirking at her. Casey glared, snatching the thing out of his hand and placing it in her back pocket.

"Hey, dude. Isn't that your dad?" Ralph asked, pointing at a man checking into the hotel.

Derek and Casey widened their eyes and looked at each other. Derek grabbed Casey's arm and led her behind a few slot machines.

"Did you know they were going to be here?" Derek whispered, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I had no clue! They never told us where they were going!" Casey whispered back, sitting in the seat next to him. Derek took a look back to see if their parents were still there.

"Shit!" Derek said, a little too loud. Casey gave him a look. "They're coming!" he continued.

"What do we do?!" Casey asked. Derek looked around, trying to think fast. He quickly grabbed Casey and kissed her. Casey was stunned, but just went along with it.

"Oh wow…" Nora said, seeing the kiss, but not recognizing the two.

"Some people need to learn to get a room…" George said, rolling his eyes, passing the two.

When Derek noticed they left, he pulled away. Casey was trying to hide a smile, but her blushing had made it hard.

"Uh…good save…" Casey said, keeping her eyes focused on the slot machine in front of her.

"Y-Yeah…" Derek replied. "C'mon, let's get back with the group." Casey nodded, getting up with Derek and rejoining their friends.

"Did they see you?" Sally asked.

The two shook their heads no. _This is gonna be a _long_ night._ Casey thought.

**DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY**

**AN: I hope you liked it! Wow…they kissed twice already. Ha ha, well anyways I'm already writing the next chapter right now, so review if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys should love me since I'm updating the next day I posted the story, lol. I was going to make it longer, but writers love cliffhangers. evil laugh I usually don't update next day, and I was planning on updating the same day, but I had no time, so…here's the chapter! P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, Captain Morgan Rum, Coyote Ugly Saloon, or Imperial Palace in Las Vegas**

All of them went to a karaoke club in Imperial Palace, sitting at the bar. Everyone but Casey and Sally had alcohol in their hands.

"Anything for you two lovely ladies?" the bartender asked, wiping water off the counter with a rag.

"No-" Casey started, but was cut off by Sally, who said, "Two virgin margaritas on the rocks."

"Umm…Sally I don't drink," Casey said, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry; virgin margaritas don't have tequila in them. If I hadn't known that I wouldn't have ordered." Sally explained.

"Aw, what's wrong? Space Case can't handle any alcohol?" Derek asked, smirking. _Ugh, why am I even sitting next to him?_ Casey thought, glaring at him.

"I can too! I just choose not to." Casey protested.

"Derek, don't do this to Casey," Sam warned. "Remember what happened last time?"

Derek ignored him. "Whatever, I'm not surprised. I bet you don't even have the guts to sing karaoke up there."

"Oh, yeah? I bet I can drink as much as you _and_ sing up there!" Casey said, getting up.

**DASEY-DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY**

And that was all Casey had remembered from that night. She was barely waking up with a massive headache. She put a hand to her head then got up a little, to see that she had slept with her head on Derek's chest, with her arms wrapped around him. She immediately rolled to the other side, except for her arm, which was under Derek's sleeping body. "Ooh…shouldn't have moved so fast…" Casey muttered, putting her hand to her head again.

"Well looks like someone's awake after last night." Derek said, opening his eyes.

"What exactly happened last night…?" Casey asked, sitting up in the bed, leaning on the head board.

"Well, first we had a contest to see who could drink the most shots, but I stopped you before you wrecked yourself drinking twelve shots of Captain Morgan Rum. And then you tried to get on the stage to finish the bet, but they didn't let you because you were so drunk, and I had to carry you out and bring you back here." Derek explained like it was nothing. Casey looked at him, stunned.

"Don't worry, I've seen worse." Derek added.

Casey sat there for a minute, staring at particularly nothing. She then turned to Derek, "Thanks." She said.

"For what?"

"Saving me from a night of disaster, that was really sweet of you." Casey smiled at him.

"Whatever, I mean Sam or Ralph probably would've done it too, but-" he was cut off by Casey kissing him on the cheek. She then got up, noticing she was wearing something different from what she wore the night before. "Did you change my clothes?" she asked, seeing that she was now wearing pajamas.

Derek looked around and said, "No…" Casey shook her head, walking to the bathroom. Derek, not knowing she was taking a shower, walked in a few minutes after to see Casey barely getting into her towel.

"Der-ek!" she groaned. He immediately closed the door, scratching his head, shocked by what he had just seen. "Wow," he muttered to himself, leaning on the door. After a while, Casey opened the door, causing Derek to fall back, but Casey held onto him causing him to turn so it would look like Derek had caught her. Derek's hands were on her hips, and Casey's arms were around his neck, and they could feel each other breathing on the other. They locked eyes for a while, and Derek started leaning in. Casey did too, but Derek stopped and they let go of each other. Casey tried to hide her disappointment and said, "See you at breakfast…" just before Derek went into the bathroom.

**DASEY-DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY**

"Casey, what's wrong? You look pale!" Sally said, concerned. They were sitting at a table in the breakfast buffet.

"Your parents didn't find out you guys were here, did they?" Kendra asked.

"I'm fine…and no, mom and George didn't find out." Casey said, faking a smile. "I'm just a little woozy after last night, that's all." The truth was, actually, that she was thinking a lot about what happened back there with Derek. _I can't possibly fall for Derek…he's a jerk!_ She thought. _A really cute jerk…wait, no!! He's an annoying, obnoxious- _Casey paused. _Sweet guy._ She smiled for a second until Derek came and sat down next to her. Casey continued picking at her food, looking down.

"So," Sam started, trying to break the tension between the group. "Where're we going to today?"

"I was thinking; we go to the Coyote Ugly saloon place. I saw the movie, and it looked awesome!" Ralph said, smiling. The girls smiled, but rolled their eyes.

"Hmm…hot girls dancing on a bar? Sounds cool with me!" Derek laughed. Casey couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy, knowing that Derek was obviously going to hit on girls the whole time they're there.

"Coyote Ugly it is!" Kendra smiled.

**DASEY-DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY**

"Hey, kid. You want a drink?" a girl asked Casey, who was sitting at the bar in Coyote Ugly. She shook her head no, and then the girl proceeded to a few guys.

Suddenly, Casey spotted a guy checking her out, she decided to play along, and winked back at him She tore a piece of a napkin, writing down '1-800-YOU-WISH' on it. She folded it, faking a smile and giving it to the guy, then proceeded to walk back to her seat and watch the guy's reaction.

Derek saw this, and stopped dancing and walked over to Casey. "What was that?" he asked. _You are not jealous…you're not…_ he said in his head.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Casey asked, glancing back at the guy, who was ripping the napkin in half and throwing it on the floor.

"Because I, as your _step_brother, have to take care of you, considering I'm older." Derek lied, smirking.

"Don't worry; I put a fake number on there, like I would ever be interested in a guy like that." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind dancing with your ridiculously hot, stepbrother would you?" Derek asked, grabbing Casey's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Why do you keep saying 'stepbrother'?" Casey asked, annoyed, but started to dance with him anyway.

"'Cause I _am_ your stepbrother." Derek stated. The real reason why he kept saying it was, because saying 'stepbrother' meant they weren't really related, and he liked how that worked.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so naïve and…" Casey almost shuddered at the words. "Nice,"

Derek was searching for what words to say. He imagined himself saying 'I'm falling for you, Case.', then shook the thought out of his head. He shrugged, then said, "I don't want you to bug me during the trip."

Casey glared and gave him a look. She stopped dancing and let go of him. "What?" Derek asked. Casey rolled her eyes, starting to dance again.

**DASEY-DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY**

When they all came back to the hotel, Casey felt hot and took off her shrug, revealing her black tank top. Casey gasped, seeing George and Nora coming out of one of the elevators. She looked at Derek, who looked just as lost as her. "Uhh…" Casey was frustrated. She groaned and grabbed Derek by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, like last time.

"Ugh, not again," George complained, passing the two.

Kendra, Sam, Sally, and Ralph were hiding their faces so they wouldn't see them either. When they were gone, they shook their heads. They turned to look at Derek and Casey, who still haven't broken out of the kiss yet.

"Uhh, guys?" Sam asked. Derek opened his eyes, then pulled away from Casey. Casey's and Derek's faces were red from the lack of air from the kiss.

"Sorry…" Casey said. "F-f-force of habit." She bit her bottom lip. Derek smirked, rolling his eyes.

**DASEY-DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY-DASEY- DASEY**

**AN: I love you guys who reviewed. You people just make my day! And for those of you who reviewed, you get cookies! sets up a plate of cookies **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Aww, I'm updating for all my fabulous reviewers/readers!! I can hear you saying yay! I love all my reviews. You guys are so nice. Aquí está el capítulo tres! (That means 'Here's Chapter Three!')**

**Disclaimer: No soy el propietario de Vida con Derek (I do not own Life with Derek), and I also don't own the Vegas show 'American Superstars', and I still don't own Coyote Ugly.**

**--**

Derek really didn't mind kissing Casey. He liked the taste of her cherry-flavored chapstick. However, it was pretty uncomfortable when she kissed him in front of their friends, especially in front of his two ex-girlfriends.

"Hehe…I think we need a better plan other than kissing each other when we see mom and George. Why don't we think of a different one…behind those slot machines!" Casey fake smiled, grabbing Derek's arm and dragging him over to the same slot machines they were at the day before.

"Why did you kiss me out in the open? I mean, when I kissed you here, it was fine, nobody could see us, but out there in the lobby? There are girls out there, Casey!" Derek complained. "Plus, we were in front of Sally and Sam! You're lucky you're not going out with Max anymore."

Casey looked at him, shocked. "Excuse me? What else were we supposed to do, huh? Hide behind our friends that our parents would obviously recognize?"

Derek rolled his eyes, leaning forward. "What do we do if we see them in an elevator, or the hallway, huh? Start having sex?"

"Der-ek!" Casey whisper-yelled, making sure that George and Nora weren't anywhere near.

"Well, hey, Space Case, if you're willing enough to do it we can…" Derek winked, sliding his hand down from Casey's shoulder down to her hand, sending chills down her spine. Casey looked up, getting lost in Derek's gaze. She rolled her eyes. _I will _not_ fall for Derek's mind games!_ She said in her head.

"Just, quit it already!" Casey grunted getting up, but Derek just got up with her.

"Quit what?" he said, blocking her way, smirking once again. Casey glared, but sighed.

"Quit making me fall for you…" she muttered to herself, looking down.

"Excuse me?" he asked, still smirking. She looked up, still glaring.

"Quit playing games, Venturi boy." She whispered into his ear, leaning on his arm. The feeling of her breath making Derek shudder. Casey smiled, satisfied with herself, walking away. "C'mon, _D_, we've got a show to watch." Derek followed her, stunned, but kept with the rest of the group to watch _American Superstars_.

**DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY**

Casey, Kendra, and Sally all 'wooed' at the Michael Jackson impersonator, who was on their table, leaning down towards Casey. She giggled.

"Billie Jean, is not my lover, she's just a girl, who claims that I am the one…" he sang, holding his hand out towards Casey, who took it and climbed on top of the table with him.

Derek glared, the whole place was dark, but Sam could see the look on his face while watching Casey dance with 'Michael'. Fortunately, when the Britney Spears impersonator came out, it was Casey who glared. Derek had been pulled up the stage by her and she started teasing him, in a flirty, make-Casey-jealous kind of way.

Sally looked at Sam. "What's with them?" she mouthed while another impersonator performed. Sam shrugged, noticing Casey was still steamed about the whole 'Britney' thing.

When they all came out to get pictures with all the impersonators, Casey noticed 'Britney' writing something down with pen on Derek's hand. Casey's hands formed fists, but she kept her cool. She checked the time. 11:27. Way to early to be awake in _Vegas_, of course.

"Hey, I feel like hitting a bar, want to go back to Coyote Ugly? I never really got a chance to get drunk tonight," Casey asked, her acting skills were definitely getting better, because everyone was dancing in the saloon, getting pretty drunk, Casey being the drunkest.

Casey, never knowing how to control herself being in a drunken state, got up on the bar with the other bartenders to dance with them. "Woo!" Casey screamed as loud as she could as the female bartenders spilled a bucket of cold water on her as she was dancing.

"You're really good! We could use you here." One of the bartenders complemented as they spun her on the bar, dancing to Jessica Simpson's 'Public Affair'.

"Sorry, girls, but I don't live here," she giggled, starting to sing along to the song. Derek, enjoying the show, shook his head. His eyes were glued to Casey. _Damn…I never thought Casey looked so…hot…actually, make that _sexy_…_ he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to get that thought out, but he couldn't help it. It had only been a few days with her, and his feelings were already trying to spill out of him.

"Hey, Case. Check out that hot guy over there sitting on that bar stool. I think he likes you," a blonde bartender, dancing with her purred, tilting her head at Derek.

"Really?" Casey smiled, checking to see who it was. "Der-ek…" she said, rolling her r's. She winked at the other girls before getting off the bar and took the stool next to him.

"Hey, _D_." Casey greeted, scooting closer to him.

"Hey, Case…" Derek replied, confused. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I don't know if you noticed, but you look really, really _hot_ right now." Casey whispered into his ear, leaning on him like she had at the vending machines. Derek felt chills go down his spine when he felt her breath on him again. Derek, being the most girl-experienced guy anybody knows, put his arm around Casey's waist, pulling her closer.

"Well, you didn't look so bad yourself dancing on that bar," he whispered back to her.

"Okay, seriously. What do you think is with them? They've been getting so up close and personal with each other today," Sally asked Sam, who she had been dancing with for a while.

"I seriously don't know. Why do you care anyways?" Sam asked, as you could have told from his and Casey's relationship, he has no idea how to communicate with girls.

"I…don't know. It's just that, when Derek and I were together, he was never like that with me." Sally sighed. "I guess to him I was just another one of his blonde-bimbo girlfriends."

"That's not true, Sal. You're a great girl. You're smart, funny, hot-" Sam stopped at the sudden slip of the tongue. Sally smiled at him.

"Do you really mean that, Sam?" she asked, looking up at him. Sam smiled back, nodding. "Thanks." She added, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Heey…take a look at Sam and Sally." Ralph said, giving a thumbs up to Sam while Sally wasn't looking.

"Yeah…" Kendra said, smiling. "And look at Derek and Casey." She smiled. Then something hit her. "Why can't we be more like them?" she asked, feeling a little offended that everyone was falling in love but her.

"Uhh…because you're not a relationship girl?" Ralph guessed, causing Kendra to slap him.

"Casey…" Derek said, getting a little nervous. And Derek Venturi is never nervous. Casey was drinking a lot more than that night at the karaoke bar.

"Yes, baby?" she asked, groggily.

"C'mon, we're taking you home." He said, grabbing hold of her arm, getting up to leave. Casey wouldn't budge.

"Case, c'mon!" he said, but Casey still didn't get up. He groaned, picking her up and carrying her. He waved at everyone else to say he was going back to the hotel.

**DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY-VEGAS-DASEY**

Casey hiccupped as Derek set her down on their bed. She was a lot drunker then before. Derek would usually take advantage of this when this happened to girls, but this was Casey, and he cared too much about her, even though he hated to admit it. The upside for him, though, was that he had to change her into her pajamas. Her pajamas which Derek 'just so happened' to have picked himself for her from her luggage. He had no idea why Casey even had lingerie packed in there, but it certainly gave him an upside to sleeping with her. I mean, sleeping in the bed with her. I mean just sleeping in a hotel bedroom, not doing anything but sleep! Yeah, that's what I mean…

--

**AN: lol sorry, I updated a little later than usual. My mom woke me up early this morning and dragged me to her work. I should be going to school, but the stupid district didn't give us the transfer until the day I was supposed to start school. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. It was random. But I liked the Dasey in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: 'Ello poppet. XP I said 'poppet'. Like, here's chapter four!!**

**Disclaimer: I like pie filled cake. And cake filled pie. And monkeys. MONKEY CAKE FILLED PIE. **

**--**

"AHHHHH!!" Casey screamed. She just woke up, looking in the bathroom mirror, seeing that she was wearing her red lingerie. _Why did I even pack that?_ She thought, taking a look at her back in the mirror. _I wasn't wearing lace panties when I changed yesterday, or was I?_ She shook her head, changing into black short shorts and a green baby doll top with a floral design.

When Derek woke up and opened the door to the bathroom, the first thing he saw was Casey, holding the, err…lingerie in her right hand, glaring. At first, Derek looked scared, then realized it was Casey, and started to smirk. "Morning, Case." He said, leaning on the doorway.

"Why was I wearing _this_ when I was sleeping?" she asked through gritted teeth. Derek rolled his eyes.

"You looked sexy in it, babe." He winked, passing her and lightly slapping her butt. She gasped.

"Der-ek!" she yelled, turning around.

"What's wrong? You didn't mind me doing that _last night_." He said, giving her another wink. Casey groaned.

"You are such a…a…" Casey was looking for the right words, but when she was about to say something Derek interrupted, "a…total hottie?" Casey glared. "Yes." She muttered, but didn't realize he was so close to her and he heard. "Told you I was always right." He smirked again. "Now, I'm just gonna take a shower, unless you want to join me." he winked. Casey turned away, biting her lip, glaring at nothing. She let out a sigh and headed to the lobby for breakfast with everyone else.

**DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY**

Casey yawned, sitting in a taxi with Derek, Ralph and Kendra. Sam and Sally took a different cab.

'Where are we going anyways?" Casey asked. She ran her hand through her hair then flipped it to the side.

"You'll see." Kendra smiled. Ralph looked scared when he saw a sign that said 'A Little White Chapel' on it. Kendra had been nagging him about how he should be more 'romantic' after they left the bar last night. It was a good thing he was sharing a hotel room with Sam.

"Kendra…we're not going in there…are we?" Casey asked, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Of course not, silly! Ralphie and I are going through the drive thru!" Kendra smiled. Ralph looked terrified. He tried opening the taxi door, but it wouldn't budge.

"C'mon! Open you stupid door!" he muttered. Derek flipped the switch that unlocked it, and gave Ralph a pat on the back when he opened it for him and let him fall out of the car. Kendra smiled, lifting him up to take him to their rented motorcycle.

"Who would be stupid enough to get married through a drive thru at a chapel in Vegas?" Casey said, looking at Ralph trying to get off of the motorcycle while Kendra was putting on a veil, holding him down.

"Yeah, and Kendra getting _married_? I thought she wasn't a 'relationship girl'." Derek smirked. Casey smiled, leaning more over to get a closer look, then realizing she was climbing on Derek's lap. She blushed, smiling, and started to move back, but Derek just wrapped his arm around her waist, moving her completely on top of his lap. Casey smiled again; they looked over at 'Ralphie' and Kendra.

"Do you, Ralph take this lovely woman as your wife?" a woman in a Marilyn Monroe costume asked. Ralph opened his mouth to say something, and Kendra nudged him and glared.

"I-I do." Ralph said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The girl said. Ralph still had that terrified look, but had to lean in anyway. Weirdly, even though Ralph knew he was getting married, he started to really get into the kiss.

"You kids gonna get out of the car or not?" the cab driver said, making Derek and Casey jump. Casey giggled, handing the guy a twenty dollar bill, then getting out of the car with Derek.

**DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY**

"Edwin…Edwin?" Marti tugged on his shirt.

"What?"

"When are Smerek and Casey coming back?" she asked. Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other.

"They'll be back soon, Marti. Why don't you just pour yourself some cereal?" Lizzie said, changing the subject.

"I don't want cereal! I want Smerek to come back!" Marti whined, running upstairs.

Lizzie sighed. "When _are_ they coming back?" she asked.

"I don't know; they were planning on staying in Vegas for a week. And it's been…three days. So, they should be back a little earlier than Nora and dad come."

"Edwin!" Lizzie yelled. "Mom and George are in Vegas too!"

"Hey! I didn't know! Besides, I'm sure they won't even see each other in a crowded city like Vegas,"

"I hope…" Lizzie muttered, getting back to eating her breakfast.

**DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY**

"I'm so glad that the drive-thru is cheaper than the real thing inside the chapel, I mean I don't want to spend over a hundred bucks to get married _here_." Kendra giggled, walking up to the two, who were standing in the front of the chapel.

"Why exactly did you decide to get married?" Casey asked, crossing her arms.

Kendra opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it, frowning.

**OOC**

"Hey, you!" Lauren yelled, pointing towards Lizz (me!), (as in she's pointing towards wherever YOU are, whoever you are, who are you?).

"What is it _now_ Lauren?" Lizz asked, rolling her eyes.

"Why did my character get married? I mean, what's my motivation in this scene?"

Lizz rolled her eyes again, looking at Shane, who mouthed 'I have no clue'.

"Ugh, Shane! Why are you agreeing with her?"

"Agreeing with what?"

"Lauren would you just shut up and let us film this scene!" Ashley grunted.

"Yeah, Lauren, just shut up! Now get back into character and say your lines!" Lizz complained, looking towards you, saying, "She is so annoying isn't she?"

"I heard that!"

"I love Ashley Leggat!!" Michael yelled. Poor Michael, he has no clue…well at least he's hot!

**End of OOC**

"Ralphie and I didn't have a lot of commitment in our relationship, so I decided this would help make us stronger, right Ralphie?" Kendra explained; Ralph just nodded.

Casey looked at Derek. He shrugged.

"Well, you and Derek should get married too. I mean, you guys have been getting a little, up close and," Kendra winked. "_Personal_."

"What? Me and _Der-ek_?" Casey giggled, shaking her head, "No, no. That will never ever happen."

"Aw, but Casey, you even say his name in your own special way." Sally giggled, walking up from behind them, Sam following.

"We're step-sibs, Sal." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, _step_. So technically it isn't wrong to have a little," Derek smirked, looking Casey up and down. "_fun_ with each other."

"Der-ek!" Casey squealed. Derek had pulled her closer and started tickling her sides.

"Guys!" Sam put on a serious face. "Your parents!"

Casey and Derek stopped and gasped, looking around.

"Made you look!" Sam laughed. Everybody just stared at him. Awk-ward…

--

**AN: Mehh…I don't like this chapter. I feel like I rushed it and just added random things in it. What do you think of my horrible chapter?**


End file.
